Installation 00
Installation 00 is the third map in the A Universe Splintered storyline. It is set on the Halo Array, in various places around the galaxy. The major easter egg is known as Reclaimer, which follows the group trying to prevent the activation of the Halo Array. Story As the multiverse continues to cry in pain as it was torn asunder, it unleashed the Halo Array upon the universe. Installation 04, haven already been destroyed, was beginning to be replaced on the Ark. Almost immediatley after rescuing Magma-Man's mind, the Halo Array was spotted by the Deckers. The NZP Users discussed on how to deal with the situation, before the Unidentified Aether Spirit thought of a way to deal with the pests and teleported them to Installation 05, which was under siege by the Flood. Stranded in deep space, the group must survive and stop the array from firing. Accompanied by Ebon Shadowshot and his ever loyal Val'kyr, they will stop all threats. Overview Each Halo Ring is different in setting. Players will be randomly teleported to a different ring every 3 rounds following Round 5. The group will start on Installation 05. *Installations: **'01': A forested area with numerous Mystery Box spawns. Sentinels and Zombies are present, which applies to all installations but 05 and 00. **'02': An unknown Forerunner facility, close quarters with numerous stairways, corridors, the Perk-A-Punch Machine and only Sentinels as enemies. **'03': What appears to be identical to the Silent Cartographer's Island, it is the location of the Pack-A-Punch Machine, aswell as Tier 3 Wall Weapons such as the M16, AK74u and MP40. *'05': The Quarantine Zone, snowy setting with many Covenant Sniper Towers, starting weapons and man cannons. This is the only installation to feature Super Sentinels, and the Flood. *'06': What appears to be a large Forerunner research facility, which has multiple cryo tubes which Zombies tend to break out from. They can oddly be repaired like barricades. *'07': Several floating platforms which can be jumped to via Man Cannons. Zombies will attack anywhere, and Sentinels will try to shoot players down when they are in mid-air. They mostly get Zombies. The Sentinel Beam is a unique weapon to match, acting as a replacement to the flamethrower, doing the same damage while being lighter and more accurate. The Major Easter Egg is called Reclaimer, which is the only method of getting to the Ark. It focuses on the Users trying to repeat the actions done during the events of Halo 3, which is stopping the Ark from activating. The other objective is dealing with the Aether Spirit which has plagued the internet since Viral. The map is considered very difficult so to compensate, each player is given the "Ebon Blessing", which will command a Val'kyr to go over to the dead person and resurrect them at the cost of themselves. This can only happen once every ten minutes (or three rounds if they are progressed too quickly). Quotes Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Eggs *All the previous ones, aswell as One Final Effort and Journey's End from the Halo 3 OST, only playable during the easter egg. Trivia *Installation 00 is the formal and official name for the Lesser Ark featured in Halo 3.